Kindan no Ai: Soul Eater Style
by SairentouOtcha
Summary: Jessica Law, Justin Law's twin, has returned 2 Death City after 3 & 1/2 years. She seems to have a connection to DWMA's newest threat, Giriko Saw, & this calls her loyalty into consideration. However, w/ such a strong threat at his door Death will need all his deathscythes, even Jessica, if he's 2 stand a chance. (On hiatus 'cause I'm fixing mistakes & organizing the plot-line).
1. Disclaimer

***!Disclaimer!***

Look I **don't** own Soul Eater! **Most** of the plotline is mine but some of it follows the anime so obviously those parts are not my ideas!

Jessica Law is an OC **I** created! If you had the idea of Justin having a sister before me I **swear** I never read your writing!

I don't take plagiarism well... So if I find out any one of your sorry asses copies my idea **on purpose**….. lets just say **Hidan** will seem like **a cute little kitten** compared to me!

* * *

Shinigami-sama: Oh my! Looks like she's been spending too much time with certain people. I'm not going to any mention names. *Glares at a group of boys containing Undertaker, Stein, Hidan, & Giriko.*

Undertaker: Heehee. Isn't she just a delightful girl? Heehee.

Stein: What can I say she's an excellent friend... and test subject...

**Hidan: That's my fuckin girl! Sacrifice their sorry asses to Lord Jashin! Oh Jashin I love this girl's damn attitude...**

Giriko: *chuckle* I trained her well. I'm proud of how she turned out with all of our contributions, especially mine.

_Justin: You need to stop hanging around them! They've corrupted your once pure soul! If you stop now Shinigami-sama may be able to purify you before it's too late!_

Me: You're kidding right…? Why would I stop hanging with the people who I admire? Good Jashin you're an annoying priest. I don't have time for your ramblings, Priest Boy, so scram before I let Giriko chop you up… *kicks Justin into the wall* Anyway… *gives reader an Undertaker type of smile* Please review and tell me how you like it. Flames are welcome 'cause they point out where I need improvement; as long as, they aren't pointless flames. If you have any ideas for how to continue please tell me in the comments. If I like the idea I might use it in upcoming chapters; I will give you credit for the idea at the beginning or end of that specific chapter. Enjoy _Kindan no Ai_. Oh, BTW the title means forbidden love. *pulls out I-pod and blares _Thanks for the Memories_ while walking over to the group of boys* *looks over shoulder* Oh and this story is rated T for swearing and a few kissing scenes… sorry to all you lemon fans but I don't write those sort of things.


	2. Chapter 1

**Saigo no Wara!**

Dim light bathes my face causing my sapphire eyes to flutter open. I sit up, stretching my arms over my head, looking out the window beside where I sleep. The sun is just above the horizon staining the sky and buildings a deep red. I look toward my bedroom door and shake my head: it's standing ajar. _Ever since I came back he's been treating me like a child who can't care for herself. Why can't he understand that I'm just as strong as he is even though I'm not known as well as he is? _Right on cue my brother's voice floats to my ears from the direction of the kitchen, "Breakfast is almost ready, Jessica." I don't bother answering: I know he already has his ear buds in. Our love for music is the only real similarity in our personalities, even though we're twins. He's pious and I'm a rebel; he points out people's strong points while I point out their flaws; but most of all he's well-known and respected by all and I'm just "that blonde girl" to most. We always have our music on full blast forcing us to read people's lips to understand what they're saying, or I should say we used to since I generally move one of the pieces of my headphones off my ear when someone talks to me. _**He**__ always got pissed off when I read his lips. __**He**__'s the one who broke me of that habit. _I slip out of bed and pad over to my closet; I grab my camouflage cargo pants and throw them on my bed. I madly rummage the top drawer of my dresser to try to find one of my sports bras. I finally find a black sports bra, the type female runners wear, and throw it beside the cargo pants. I slip out of my giant t-shirt and loose sweat pants and slide on the sports bra. I tug on the cargos and turn to look at myself in the mirror. The wild blond mane I call my hair, which falls in my eyes and just barely drapes over my shoulders, is sharply contrasted by my keen blue eyes. I'm about 5'4" with moderate curvature and a toned stomach which isn't covered in any way. Each of my ears are pierced three times: once in the lobe and twice in the cartilage along the side. The two top piercing are adorned with plain silver ear cuffs while the other holds a earring that hangs down which seem to have a links from a chainsaw hanging at the bottom. I smirk triumphantly knowing I'm the black sheep of my "oh so perfect" family. My smirk fades into a sad smile as my crystalline eyes rest on the skin of my right upper arm. I caress the skin which is imprinted with a tattoo of two interlinked gears wrapped in the chain of a chainsaw. _It's __**HIS **__mark and it will remind me every day of the person who changed my life forever. The only question that still haunts me is: why of all the people in this world did I have to fall in love with that fucking bastard of a man?!_

I yank my I-pod off its charger and hang my black Skullcandy HESH 2 headphones around my neck. I know my brother won't let me out of the house without a fight so I need to find an alternative way out. I look around the room and my sight rests on the window. "Time for some stress relief." I smirk as I slam my foot through my window. I pull my headphones on and play _Fields of the Fallen_ by Tyr. I jump out the window ignoring the searing pain in my sides caused by the shards of glass cutting through my skin. The only piece of exposed skin without a single scratch on it was the skin bearing my tattoo. That patch of skin was enchanted so that it would heal immediately and without any scars. I swing my left leg over my motorcycle and kick-start the engine in one fluid motion. I meet my brother's shocked blue eyes when I look over my shoulder toward my broken window. He turns and dashes away from the window. _He's probably gonna try and cut me off before I can get very far, but I ain't goin down without a fight._ I tear down the road and enjoy the feeling of the engine underneath me. _But it's still not the same as the feeling I get when I'm in the middle of a fight._ _It still doesn't feel as good as letting loose and revving my chains._ Shinigami-sama has kept me off of active duty because of Justin's stupid fantasies about my mental health being in danger. It's been over two months and I haven't had a single opportunity to plead my case to Shinigami-sama personally because of my stupid big brother. _I've had enough of this bull shit! My mental health is in no danger unless I'm kept confined for more time than has already passed! I need to see some action or I'm gonna go as insane as Stein!_ Five minutes later I pull into a parking spot at the base of the stairs leading up to DWMA. I climb off my bike and put down the kick-stand and start running up the stairs, skipping every other step. _Why the hell did they have to build so many damn stairs... it's fucking ridiculous! _The perfectly symmetrical and slightly intimidating academy looms above me, but I don't slow my pace as I run straight into my former school. However, my feet come to a dead stop in front of the double doors to the Death Room. Usually even deathscythes won't dare enter without first being requested, but this is the last straw and I've had it with sitting around. _I guess it's time to take the bull by the horns and stay strong until I win the fight. I just hope I don't end up getting gutted. _I shove open the double doors and step inside ready for the fight of my life.

I shiver as I walk under the guillotine. _I know it's irrational, but I can't help feeling as if Justin is still bearing down on me. He was always the one in the limelight. I was always living in my twin brother's shadow, but I won't any longer. __**HE**__ taught me that I was worth more than what everyone thought of me: Everyone saw me as my brother's side-kick. Only two people before him took the time to get to know me. They were and still are my best friends: Stein and Spirit._ After what feels like an eternity, I reach the Death Room. The little clouds swirl around me as I stand facing Shinigami-sama's back. Shinigami-sama is currently staring into the mirror, which is placed in the center of the room, but my friend Spirit is absent from his side. _Ah crap where is Spirit. I was depending on him to keep my spirits up._ My confidence level drops without my best friend's spunky presence in the room. Shinigami-sama turns to me and move one of the earpieces of my headphones off my ear. "Hello, Miss Law..." His normally cheerful voice is tempered with worry. _Great he thinks I'm liable to snap any moment just like everyone else Justin talks to. _"How are you feeling today?" he maybe bouncing up and down but he still sounds like a shrink who is talking to a mentally insane criminal.

_Best not to hold too much back..._ "I think I'm in a pretty good mental state. If that's what you mean. Well at least for someone who hasn't been allowed out of the house for almost two months because her brother is a fanatical asshole who thinks he knows what's best for her." My curt reply causes him to stop bouncing. _Let us just hope he's not going to reaper chop me and send me back home to rot in my bedroom until my moronic brother sees fit to release me. _

"It's good to have you back, Jessica. I was going to have Justin bring you to me so that I could draw my own conclusions on your mental state." He pauses and I nod for him to go on. "I think it's about time you were reinstated into active duty. However, your workload will be light and simple for the first few weeks. Understood?" The seriousness in his voice puts me on edge, but something is nagging at my mind.

"I understand, but what's the catch? Your voice says that there is a catch." I ask innocently.

"No catch... just a condition." Shinigami-sama reaffirms my suspicions. I grind my teeth out of irritation and fight my instinct to make a smart remark. My silence gives him the ok to go on, and he proceeds to do so, "I want you to tell me about your time away from Death City and why you were found with your brother's new arch rival." I flinch at the harshness in his voice. _This is exactly what I was hoping to avoid, but I guess I have no choice. I'll leave out the more personal aspects of the story, but what Shinigami-sama doesn't know won't kill him. I just hope I'll be able to bring myself to talk about __**HIM**__._

* * *

**Hidan: Oh fuck yes! That's my badass baby girl! You tell those bastards who is boss! **

Me: Calm down Hidan. *chuckle* Oh lord why do I even hang around with you.

**Hidan: *tries to wrap his arms around my waist***

Me: *Stabs Hidan in the stomach with his own scythe* Anyway… as I was saying before I was interrupted… the chapter title means the last straw. Oh and the next chapter Jessica telling her story to Shinigami-sama or at least parts of it. The full story will come later.

Giriko: You mean they'll be introduced to -

Me: Giriko! Don't spoil it! *bitch-slaps Giriko* Sorry about him just keep reading to find out. *glares at Giriko* Now shut up or you'll end up getting hurt. *leaves room*

**Hidan: I swear if you hurt my little girl you bastard I'll sacrifice you to Lord Jashin…**

Giriko: *chuckles* I'd love to see you try. *walks out leaving a pissed off Hidan behind*


	3. Chapter 2

**Shiro Uso...**

"Fine... but only if you don't interrupt me until I'm finished." My voice has an unintended take-it-or-leave-it tone. His head bobs in deliberate silence. "The only question is where do I begin...?" I sigh scared to begin. "Any suggestions Shinigami-sama?" I inquire.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to talk?" He chuckles in amusement. "I guess you should start by telling me why you left DeathCity in the first place and then go on to what happened while you were gone."

"It was about a year and a half after Justin and I became deathscythes, but I still wasn't known very well. I was still just my brother's shadow, and he still got all the glory. There were rumors going around that Justin was the only reason I was able to become a deathscythe. They said I was useless on my own. I left because I had to prove them wrong; I left because I wanted to prove to myself I was more than just my brother's shadow." I growl. It always pisses me off when people talk about me behind my back. "I gave into my slightly violent nature and went from town to town stirring up trouble. I fought almost any opponent that would look my way, minus kids below my age. I finally found my way to the village of enchanters in this fashion; I was almost sixteen at the time. I knew my power had grown, but I still wasn't satisfied with myself. I was still convinced I couldn't stand up to my brother in a test of strength. I strutted into the village, head high, searching for trouble. The inhabitants of the village took one look at me and walked the opposite direction. At the time, I thought they were scared of me 'cause I looked tough; however, now that I look back I realize they weren't afraid of me at all. They were afraid of what would happen to me at the hands of one of their own. They were afraid of what HE…" I'm cut off by Shinigami-sama's threatening glare. _Great I guess this means I'm not going to be able to avoid HIS name. Let's just hope I can say it naturally and with no hint of how I truly feel. If that happens not only will I get in trouble, but my brother will go psycho and try to find Giriko so that he can kill him._ I sigh trying to keep my emotions in check. "They were afraid of what G-G-Giriko would do to me. They left 'cause they didn't want to be a part of a young girl getting hurt, and none of them had the nerve to go against G-Giriko and warn me." I pause trying to stop my trembling. _Oh my God! Just stop being afraid of what they'll think of you and do what Giriko trained you for! You already know what Shinigami-sama wants to hear so give it to him and get your life back on track._

"I felt something cold grip my body, and whatever it was lifted me up. I looked down and saw a hand made of stone was what had grabbed me. At that point I knew what it was and I chuckled thinking it would be an easy fight. I revved my chains and the hand that was gripping my shattered like glass, spraying debris around me. I landed nimbly on my toes and spun around to face the golem; my blades already retracted into my body. I was quite irritated to see that I wasn't going up against one but four golems; one of them missing its left hand. For an hour and a half I dodged large fists and chipped away at the golems with my bladed chains. I had multiple gashes and bruised all along my body from the fight as I dealt the final blow to the last of the golems. The air was full of stone dust as I fell onto my knees gasping for breath. It never once occurred to me that I would have to face the creator of the golems so I felt safe until I felt a strong hand grip my right shoulder. I pivoted on my right foot sending my left foot slicing through the air, chains whirring. The chains on my leg collide with chains protruding from the side of someone's right arm. The man, who I now know was Giriko, shoved my leg spinning me back around and kicked me square in the back. I was sent flying face first into a tree, and the last thing I remember was seeing a pair of brown eyes burning with a predatory fire before blacking out.

"I still don't know how long I was asleep, but what I do know is that when I finally woke up it was pitch dark outside. Giriko must have heard me stirring as I sat up, allowing the sheet to fall around my waist, because moments later I heard his voice. 'Well, well, looks like the little spit-fire's finally awake.' He chuckled and looked me up and down. 'Not a bad body. It's a pity you cover it up so much...' Giriko trailed off when our eyes met. I looked down not wanting to look him in the eyes, and it was only then that I realized all I had on my upper body was my black lace bra and bandages I'm assuming he put on me after he kicked me into the tree. I squeaked with embarrassment and snatched the pillow from behind me hugging it against my chest. I winced as my sore muscles tightened and the wounds on my front informed me just how painful they could be. I still hadn't gotten a good look at him because the darkness of the room allowed my only to see his outline. All I could say about him was that he was – and probably still is – a pervert and his hazel eyes scarred me shitless. I stared at the top of the pillow feeling the heat rising in my cheeks. I could hear Giriko's heavy and lazy footsteps approached my bedside, and he tugged on the pillow playfully. 'Oh come on don't get all shy on me... I liked the spirit you showed me in our little scrap.' His voice was low and seductive; his breath smelt of mixed alcohols; and he was leaning over me whispering in my ear.

"I closed my eyes and shivered: Giriko's hot breath brushing against my ear sent chills down my spine. 'W-W-Who a-are y-y-y-you?' I managed to stutter out in a whisper.

"I squeezed my eyes shut as his chest vibrated with a rough chuckle. 'The name's Giriko Saw. I'm a self-handling chainsaw like yourself... only difference is I don't tire, scare, or embarrass as easily as you do. So what's your name, my innocent little angel?'

"I growl because of how he referred to us as the same. 'Jessica.' My defiance comes back to me as I try to withhold as much information as possible; however, that bravado vanishes when he growls, clearly annoyed with my resistance.

"'What's your last name?' I remember how powerful he was and decide I should probably give him what he wants... at least in this case.

"'L-Law. Jessica Law.' I looked into those menacing eyes with as much determination as possible.

"He hums, please with himself for getting the information he wanted. 'Interesting, Law was it? An uptight name for an uptight hottie.' He rested his forehead against my shoulder and sighed. Giriko surprised me by leaving the room to give me some privacy; although, he left the door wide open.

"I believe it was three days later my hunger drove me out of the room. When I stepped into the hallway I stepped on something. I looked down to find a crumpled beer can underneath my foot. This caused me to sigh in disgust as I continued to search for something to wear. I felt overexposed due to the fact all I was wearing aside from bandages were my matching bra and underwear. I pick my way into the room next door to 'mine'. It was just like the hallway scattered with dirty clothes and various assortments of empty alcohol containers. I shuddered with disgust as I started rummaging through the closet. I grabbed the first pair of pants and t-shirt I could find and high-tailed it back to the room I'd been staying in. I searched the rest of the house and discovered I was alone, at the moment. The whole house, apart form my room was in the same horrible case of disarray and the kitchen looked like it hadn't been used in decades, maybe even centuries. There was no way in hell I would be staying in this house with it looking like this. In truth, I wouldn't have stay at all but my wounds still hurt and I was pretty sure I wouldn't stand a chance against a five-year-old at this point. I picked up the various pieces of clothing scattered in the living room and kitchen throwing them into what I assumed was Giriko's room. 'They're his clothes he can deal with them. I don't care where they are as long as they aren't all over the house, and I'm not cleaning his room. That's his job.' I muttered to myself. I also gathered all the empty alcohol containers from the main rooms and threw them in the trash. It only took me forty-five minutes and due to my tendency to clean up after my brother most of the time I was used to cleaning up another person's mess already. I grabbed an apple and bit into it. I munched on the apple as I lay on the couch, allowing the familiar taste to soothe my frayed nerves. I finally reached the core of the apple and threw it in the trash. I stretch the sore muscles in my arms as I stand up. I went and crawled in bed and sleep overtook me as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"The next day was much the same except I got up early, there was less to clean, and after eating my apple I decided to walk around town instead of going to bed. I went into six or seven shops and asked around about Giriko Saw. All the answers I received held the same warning to stay away from him if I wanted to live. I entered a shop on the outskirts of town and as I entered I got my first good look at the man who had beaten me. He was kneeling down and carving his mark, the mark I have tattooed on my arm, into the lower leg of a golem. I could see muscles rippling underneath his tanned skin and I estimated that he would stand about a head taller than me. His spiky brown hair was so light it could almost be mistaken as an extremely dirty blonde. It was in those moments that I realized he was, in reality, fucking hot. His expression is one of concentration, and his hands move fluidly to carve the delicate symbol into the masterpiece standing before him. The man kneeling a few feet away from me was not the same man I'd experienced a few nights before. I couldn't take my eyes off him and after a few minutes he stood up and rolled his shoulders. 'You're very skilled at your craft. It makes me wonder how good you are in a hand-to-hand combat situation.' That time as I spoke to him my voice didn't waver in the slightest.

"The look of calm contentment faded from his face and was replaced by a smug smirk when he turned to see me standing behind him. 'Looks like I was too good for you to resist; isn't that right, Angel?' Giriko sneered.

"'One, stop calling me angel; two, me coming to find you had nothing to do with your charms. You're remarkably short on those; however, I'd like you to teach me your fighting and help me get stronger... Mr. Saw.' I hissed.

"'Alright,, you seem talented enough, but I should warn you it's gonna be brutal. Also I have two conditions: you live with me, and you run errands for me. Oh and I don't want to hear any whining out of you either.' Giriko added as an afterthought.

"I couldn't resist the opportunity to poke fun at the chainsaw so I took the chance I saw before me. 'That's three conditions, hot-head." I chuckle at his growl. He wasn't as scary when I was fully clothed and the one calling the shots. 'But all jokes aside those conditions seem fine... as long as those errands have nothing to do with any of my clothes coming off.' A smug smirk almost mirroring his crosses my face as I see his expression sadden slightly. He agreed and we started training as soon as my wounds healed enough not to break open from exertion. He wasn't lying when he said the training would be brutal, but I didn't expect him to mean mentally brutal as well as physically." I pause catching my breath and thinking of how to continue. There are some sensitive areas I don't want to tell Shinigami-sama so I need to find a way to flow over them as if they never happened.

"We trained from ten in the morning to eight at night five days a week: Saturday and Sunday I'd clean the house, help Giriko in the shop, and ran errands. I also put the kitchen back into use, but I only really cooked on the days we didn't train. The training consisted of hand-to-hand combat and increasing my body's tolerance to my chain speed. When I went above chain speed four the chains would cut my skin and leave gashes along my body. He was able to help me get up to chain speed seven before I had to come back. Since you don't really need a day to day account I'll just skip to the parts that are pertinent so that I don't bore you to death... too much. I don't know when but I fell for him and I fell hard. The change of clothing and the piercings were to get his attention, but the tattoo was to remember him by after I'd given up all hope of getting his attention. The change in my attitude and my word choices are a by-product of living in the same house as that foul-mouthed bastard… Sorry, please pardon my French, so to speak. We didn't kiss until a few days before the incident with him and my brother.

"When Giriko lead the kids into the forest, I was worried. I may have loved Giriko, but that doesn't mean I fully trusted him. The sound of Justin's bass only strengthened my suspicions, and I started running toward where Giriko had gone. When I reached the clearing Justin was about to deal the finishing blow and I reacted out of instinct. You know the rest from Justin's report." I sigh, glad I got through the story without stumbling and letting on that there was ever more to my relationship with Giriko than any normal relationship between an apprentice with a fast fading crush and a teacher who honestly didn't care. _I just hope he doesn't realize I lied to him in multiple parts of that story. Hope he buys it, and I can get back to creating a life for myself._

"Well, Miss Law, it's good to have our youngest female deathscythe back. You'll start work tonight by helping Stein with his battle royal. I was going to send your brother, but now that you're back in action I think it's time for you to see your two oldest friends." Shinigami-sama's cheery voice is back and he is again bouncing up and down as he speaks. I breathe a sigh of relief and bow to show my respect. With this I spin around on my hells and jog out to prepare for the night ahead.

* * *

_Justin: I can't believe you made my little sister lie to the great Shinigami-sama!_

Me: You've got to be kidding me! Who the hell let you in here?! When I find out who it is I'm gonna turn them into a big furry hat. And for the final time, Priest Boy, I don't make your sister do anything... I only record what she does, Baka.

Giriko: Hope you all enjoyed my entrance. You'll be seeing quite a bit more of me… Isn't that right, SairentouOtcha? *leans on me*

Me: Well duh. *shoves Giriko off* You're the whole reason Jessica's in trouble in the first place.

_Justin: You! You're the one who corrupted my precious little sister! I'll kill you! *runs at Giriko*_

Me: *grabs Justin's collar and throws him out of the room* Not on my watch, Baka Priest. I don't let anyone hurt my friends. Hope you like the chapter; the meaning of it's title is white lie. The next chapter will probably be full of flash backs to tell you readers the real story of what happened between Giriko and Jessica.

Giriko: Oh ya. I can't wait to relive all those good times. *starts drooling*

Me: *bitch-slaps Giriko… again* PERV! I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm pretty sure it's not what I'm gonna be writing. *smiles at readers* Don't worry everything will be kept at a rated T level… I don't write fucking lemons! *glares at Giriko* Now get out of my sight, you old pervert, or I'll help Stein strap you down so he can experiment on you.

Giriko: *gulp* You know what I think I hear Lady Arachne calling for me. *chuckles nervously then bolts out of the room*

Me: Well until next time… *hums happily and meanders out* *pops head back in* Oh and sorry if it was kinda long. I couldn't help it. *leaves…again*


	4. Chapter 3

**Shinjitsu.**

I stroll back into the apartment I share with my twin brother, and his ice blue eyes meet my fiery sapphire ones. I smirk as his forehead creases with worry at the smirk I throw his way. I know he hates my cocky attitude: he preferred the sister that trailed behind him picking up his mess. _Well news flash for you, Mister-I'm-so-high-and-mighty-priest, I've had my fill of letting you control my life._ "Shinigami-sama put me back on active duty and I'll be helping Stein later tonight so before you go into one of your long-winded speeches about how I need to repent for my sins and all that nonsense keep in mind that I don't give a fuck anymore so you might as well not waste your breath on me." I smirk watching with pleasure as my brother's visage falls into one of disbelief and disappointment. I shuffle out of the den and slam my bedroom door shut behind me after I enter. I kick off my combat boots and unceremoniously fall onto my rumpled bed sheets. Only moments after my blonde head hits the fluffy, feather-filled pillow does sleep come to me…but with sleep comes dreams and with my dreams come painful memories I'd rather forget.

***Jessica's dream/flashback***

. I wake up in a strange room and look around frantically for something familiar but find nothing. "Well, well, looks like the little spit-fire's finally awake." The man who stood in the door way chuckled and looked me up and down. "Not a bad body. It's a pity you cover it up so much..." He trails off when his reddish eyes meet my ocean blue ones. I look down not wanting to look into those scary eyes, and it's only then that I realize all I have on my upper body is my black lace bra and bandages I'm assuming he put on me after he kicked me into the tree. I squeak with embarrassment and snatch the pillow from behind me, hugging it against my chest. I wince as my sore muscles tightened and the wounds on my front informed me just how painful they could be. I can't get a good look at him because the darkness of the room allowed my only to see his outline. All I can say about him is that he's a pervert and his eyes scare me to no end. I stare at the top of the pillow feeling the heat rising in my cheeks. I can hear his heavy and lazy footsteps approaching my bedside, and he tugs on the pillow playfully. "Oh come on don't get all shy on me... I liked the spirit you showed me in our little scrap." His voice low and seductive; his breath smells of mixed alcohols; and he's leaning over me whispering in my ear.

I close my eyes and shiver: I don't understand why but his hot breath brushing against my ear sends chills down my spine. "W-W-Who a-are y-y-y-you?" I manage to stutter out in a whisper. _I hope he's not going to hurt me or try to take advantage of me. I'm not sure if I have the strength to fight him off. _

I squeeze my eyes shut as his chest vibrates with a rough chuckle. "The name's Giriko Saw. I'm a self-handling chainsaw like yourself... only difference is I don't tire, scare, or embarrass as easily as you do. So what's your name, my innocent little angel?"

I growl, "Jessica." _How dare he say that I'm like him! Then he has the nerve to call me his angel!_ My defiance comes back to me as I try to withhold as much information as possible; however, my bravado vanishes when he growls, clearly annoyed with my resistance.

"What's your last name?" My wounds testify to his strength, and I decide I should probably give him what he wants... at least in this case.

"L-Law. Jessica Law." I looked into those menacing eyes with as much determination as possible. _Oh Shinigami-sama please protect me and don't let him hurt me. Give me strength and please send someone to save me soon. Amen._

He hums, please with himself for getting the information he wanted. "Interesting, Law was it? An uptight name for an uptight hottie." He rests his forehead against my shoulder and sighs. He pulls away from me slightly and looks into my eyes: his eyes burn with a fire similar to hunger. Giriko licks my earlobe, and I jerk backwards in trying to put distance between us. However, he grabs the back of my neck and holds me in place as he trails kisses down my neck._ Oh Shinigami-sama no! Don't let him do this! This can't happen to me not now!_ Giriko bites down on the area where my neck and shoulder connect and with that my anxiety level reaches its peak. I scream as my chains come out of my body and dig into his chest cutting into his flesh as retribution for his abusive actions. His hot blood spatters across my face and body leaving me sticky and wet.

I feel a rough hand connect with the side of my face snapping it to the side. "The fuck! What was that fucking for you little bitch?! You didn't have to fucking cut into me you damned little bitch!" I yells at me; his face red although I can't tell if it's from anger or embarrassment. He storms to the door and mutters, "Well at least she got some of her damn fire back."

Then the world went black. 

I enter a shop on the outskirts of town, and as I enter I get my first good look at the man who had beaten me. He's kneeling down and carving a mark into the lower leg of a golem. I can see muscles rippling underneath his tanned skin and I estimate that he would stand about a head taller than me. His spiky brown hair is so light it can almost be mistaken as an extremely dirty blonde. _Wow... He's actually really handsome, in a rustic sort of way. I just can't believe this is the same man who abused me only a few nights ago._ His expression is one of concentration, and his hands move fluidly to carve the delicate symbol into the masterpiece standing before him I can't take my eyes off him and after a few minutes he stands up, rolling his shoulders. "You're very skilled at your craft. It makes me wonder how good you are in a hand-to-hand combat situation." This time as I speak to him my voice doesn't waver in the slightest.

The look of calm contentment fades from his face and replaced by a smug smirk as he turns to see me standing behind him. "Looks like I was too good for you to resist; isn't that right, Angel?" Giriko sneers. _Ok never mind I can definitely see the same man as I saw last night._

"One, stop calling me angel; two, me coming to find you had nothing to do with your charms. You're remarkably short on those; however, I'd like you to teach me your fighting style and help me get stronger... Mr. Saw." I hiss not amused by his horrible attempts at seducing me.

"Alright, you seem talented enough, but I should warn you it's gonna be brutal. Also I have two conditions: you live with me, and you run errands for me. Oh and I don't want to hear any whining out of you either." Giriko added as an afterthought.

_Well, you said you liked my fire lets see how you like getting burned by it._ "That's three conditions, hot-head." I chuckle at his growl. He isn't as scary when I'm fully clothed and the one calling the shots. "But all jokes aside those conditions seem fine... as long as those errands have nothing to do with any of my clothes coming off." A smug smirk almost mirroring his crosses my face as I see his expression sadden slightly. He begins to circle me like a shark, and I hear him stop behind me.

His strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me up against his chest. Feeling his muscles against my back makes me let out a gasp. I have to focus on my breathing as Giriko whispers in my ear, "I'll try to….but I make no promises…" The feel his teeth nibbling on my left ear snaps me out of my trance-like state. I elbow the brunette in the stomach, and as soon as he lets go of me I get behind him. My arm wraps around his neck and I place my lips against his ear. "No, you listen to me, Mr. Saw. The first time you ask for a favor like that I'm leaving. Do you understand me?" I hiss angered by his perverted behavior. My arm around the brunette's neck tightens to emphasize my point.

He growls trying to intimidate me, but all it succeeds in doing is having me tighten my arm around his neck. "Ok. Ok. I get it so can you let go of me already you little bitch?" I release his neck and shove my hands against his shoulder blades, sending him stumbling across the room. When Giriko finally regains his balance he turns to me and looks me up and down like a gift that he will never be allowed to open.

Then the world went black. 

It's Saturday night, and once again I'm home alone and cleaning up the den. _He's probably at the bar getting drunk and flirting with girls. I don't know why it bothers me. I mean it shouldn't I don't even like him... Do I?_ I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't hear the man I'm thinking of enter our shared apartment. The moment I realize he's in the house is the moment I'm pinned to the wall of the living room. Giriko has both my hands pinned above my head with his right: the left rests on my hip playing with the bottom of my black turtleneck. His body presses up against mine as he kisses and nips up and down my neck. The stench of scotch and whiskey attack my nose as his breath reaches me. "Please…P-Please stop…Giriko please don't do this to me…" I whimper as tears stream down my face. _I have to make him stop. I can't let him know that in a way I enjoy his attention. I have to keep myself distant from him, but I just can't hurt him... I don't want to be the one to harm him unless I have to._

I shiver as Giriko's tongue slides up my neck leaving a trail of hot saliva in its wake. The sound that escapes my lips, and betrays me, is a peculiar mixture of a whimper of dread and a moan of pleasure. "Do you have any idea what I could do to you now...What I want to do to you right now?" My captor purrs; his voice full of lust.

I can't think straight and I stumble over my words as I try to reason with the lustful and seemingly over intoxicated man. "Boo-Bru-But ya-ye-you woo-wool-woods-wouldn't." My eyes slide half closed and my words slur.

Giriko chuckles and releases me. The brunette sweeps me off my feet and mutters to himself, "I wish you were older you little fucker, but even I have some morals...not many but enough not to violate a girl not even halfway through her sixteenth year." He lays me on my bed and smirks at me. "However I will steal a kiss from one." He growls just before roughly pressing his lips against mine. He pulls away before I can react and struts out of the room as if he has me in his pocket._ Holy crap. That was... Oh fuck... You may think you have me under your spell now but as soon as I recover from my shock I'll be just as stubborn as always. If you want my affection, Giriko-kun, you're gonna have to work for it._

Then the world went black.

It's been over six months since what occurred with Giriko: the incident in which he stole my first kiss. The bastard has pretty much ignored me for the past half of a year. Today is the exact year mark of the day Giriko accepted to train me. I head to the one of the local tattoo parlors to get myself a one year anniversary present.

I stroll into the shop and greet the energetic tattoo artist. Her first name is Rei, in the reference of a spirit; and her last name is Okami, referring to a wolf. She allows me to call her my fluffy wolf freind, but if anyone else tries to call her that she flips shit. She has a tattoo of a wolf running down her left arm surrounded by a field of stars. She wears tight-fitting gray clothing and a headband with gray, fluffy wolf ears holding back her wild white locks. "Soooo…How has the past few weeks been?" She questions trying to get information about Giriko out of me.

"Tiring to say the least. The fucking bastard just ignores me except for when he's beating the shit out of me during training." I growl. She knows I hate this subject, yet she continues to probe me. "Look, Okami, I don't want to talk about it. Are you going to tattoo me, or are you just going to stand there trying to piss me off more than I already am? Cause if you're just gonna piss me off I can always go to another tattoo parlor." My voice becomes gravely as I threaten to leave._ Leaving would mean more than her losing a costumer. My leaving would symbolize her losing my trust and friendship._

An exasperated sigh escapes Rei as she looks me up and down. "Hmmm. Personally, I'd say you're the perfect candidate for a tramp stamp. How about getting Giriko's name tattooed on ya? Unless you have something else in mind." Rei smirks almost as if she knows that after today it will be known that me and Giriko are connected on some level. _Fuck. I hate how she always seems to know what I'm going to know. It's almost as if she can smell it, the damn wolf._

"I'm not against the tramp stamp idea per say; I mean it would grab some attention." She lets out a bark of laughter, and I smile despite of myself. _She's the closest thing I have of a friend in this forsaken hell hole. She knows what I'm thinking and always knows how to cheer me up no matter how much Giriko pisses me off. _"I actually want the tattoo on my right upper arm, and I want you to pick a color you think describes me to ink it in. You know Giriko's creator mark right?" She bobs her head, a look of worry crossing her face. "I know how the bastard reacts to other people using his mark, but I promise you, my little wolf friend, I'll take the heat for doing so. You'll be in no danger of that damn man-whore trying to harm you. I swear on every ounce of strength within my body." _That promise is the strongest I can make and Rei knows it. I would die if I didn't have the strength to take care of myself. I can't bare even the thought of going back to being useless; in truth, I'd rather die._

The tattoo artist's hysterical laughter rings through the shop drawing some fearful out stares. Tears fill her eyes as she looks at me dumbfounded. "Did you just call the most feared man in this village a man-whore?" Her voice is full of disbelief and wonder.

"Yes, I did and I'm not afraid of the consequences. He's not as scary as he seems if you know how to handle him." I wink at me friend causing her to relapse into another fit of giggles. "Anywhooo. Do you think you can do it? His makers mark is extremely detailed, and if you need me to I can draw the mark for you. I'm really good at it...or at least good enough for him to hand the job of carving his mark into the golems over to me." I smirk as her jaw drops open.

She practically screeches at me, "WHAT! He lets you touch his golems before he puts his enchantments on them!"

I give her a are-you-ok-and-do-I-need-to-call-a-shrink type of look. "Ya…Is that weird?" _I don't understand what her whole fuss is about I mean I know he's protective of his creations, but he never came across as obsessive to me._

"Just because of that I'm gonna do this job completely free." My eyes widen as she mutters these words._ What the fuck has gotten into Okami suddenly? I remember her saying that she would never do a job for free..._ She sees my startled expression and starts to explain her actions. "You see, Jess, one of my best friends and I back in the day used to bet about almost anything. We would pick the wager and see who won. I always won so when I made a wager not long before his death I thought that I was sure to win. It's not till now that I realize I was wrong and he was right. The wager we placed was that if I won he would take me out for the best night of my life and treat me like a princess, but if he won I had to tattoo someone for free. I just lost the wager. As for if I need you to draw Giriko's mark, I'll be fine. I know his mark well enough to duplicate it." She smiles sadly obviously still thinking of her dead friend.

She leads me over to a recliner and sits me down. I watch her as she rummages through her ink stash to try to find the right color to suit my personality. She finally decides and sits down beside me assembling the instrument she'll be using to tattoo me. I close my eyes and wait for the searing pain. I feel the needle beginning to stab through my skin and with each movement of the needle it burns more. I bite down on my lower lip to stop myself from making a noise. _The pain actually isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Giriko's chains slicing through my skin hurts worse... I wonder what the bet was. I'll ask her after the tattoo is done but till then I might as well get some shut-eye._ I begin to doze off but only get to a semi-conscious stag due to the pain in my arm. It feels as if someone is submerging that part of my arm in liquid fire. It feels like it's been an eternity when she finally finishes the tattoo and I let out a gasp. "Fuck that hurt!" She chuckles and holds up a mirror for me to see the newly imprinted tattoo. The symbol itself is gray but the pattern which seems almost like spattered blood is done in a deep crimson. I look at her wanting to know why she picked the color gray; as well as get an explanation about the blood spatter around the mark.

However, before I can make a sound she begins to explain her reasoning, "The gray was the color I chose to represent you. Gray is halfway between white and black as are you. You came to this village white as new snow, but I've watched as Giriko's influence has tainted you and made you're soul and mind darker and more sinister places. As for the blood spattering around it... That is what I believe will come to be if you continue to allow him to mold you. Your blades will be stained with blood, not only that of the guilty but also that of the innocent. It will be your constant reminder to keep your soul from becoming completely black like Giriko's... I wish you the best of luck my young friend... Also don't let him escape. You've stolen his heart and made me lose a bet because of it... But no matter what you do remember these words, Jessica Law. Never lose sight of who you truly are, and never change who you are just for someone else... If they truly care for you they'll accept you no matter what the cost…"

Then the world went black. 

It's only been a week since Rei inked me, but already I've caught Giriko's eyes transfixed on me about fourteen times or so. It's my day off from training and work so I decide to go speak to some of the other enchanters. I knock on the door of a shop I know almost as well as Giriko's. The twins live and work here. The door flings open and I'm dragged in. Two pairs of beautiful emerald-green eyes swirled with amber meet mine. "Are the rumors true, Jess? Please tell us that the rumors aren't true! They can't be true; they just can't be!" The two young men standing before me whine. Their ebony hair falls in their eyes giving them and almost mysterious look. They wear loose, dark blue jeans, tight black shirts, and black leather jackets along with the traditional enchanter's gloves. Their attire is centered towards one thing...showing of their lean yet muscular body. However, neither of them is ever in a relationship. They would have no problem getting a girl, but the only company they seem to want to keep is mine and their own. _*hysterical laughter* Oh God... Here we go again with the questioning. Their only true flaw is that they always over react when new rumors pops up. First there was the rumor that I was a cold-blooded killer come to murder the village. Then there was the rumor that I was an angel sent to liberate them from Giriko. Damn how people's opinions change. Now it's the rumor that me and Giriko are in a relationship._

I open my mouth to speak, but I'm stopped by the feeling of strong arms wrapping around me. "Hello, boys. So what are you two pricks up to this afternoon?" Giriko's gravely voice goes from his normal tone to one that carries a message that is all to clear to me. I can see fear in Hideaki and Hideki's eyes as the senior enchanter rests his chin in my shoulder. _That fucking bastard. He has no right to waltz in here unannounced and try to claim me as his._ I send my right elbow into the side of the brunette's head.

Is arms immediately retract from my mid-section. I turn to see him clutching his head in his hands staring at me with a oh-you're-gonna-pay-for-that look. I smirk as my foot collides with his chest, sending him flying out the door. "That's what you get you damn man-whore! I don't belong to anyone least of all you!" I yell after the poor brunette. The twins behind me fall into a fit of giggles after hearing my little term of endearment for my instructor. I turn to the giggling twins who are by now clutching their sides trying to control their breathing and chuckle. "As for your question about those pesky rumors... Well I think you got your answer a few moments ago."

Then the world went black.

It took three more months of hitting him for him to get the message. I was almost seventeen when he got up the nerve to ask me to be more than his apprentice. It was hilarious to see his expression when I refused. We continued this pattern until he finally had enough of my nonsense and flat-out demanded I be his girl. Since that day we've basically been dating, but that doesn't mean he's any lighter on me during training. In fact, I think he's now harder on me, both mentally and physically. Most of our dates consist of going to the bar and getting a bite to eat and maybe something to drink. I only ever drink a few bottles of beer: just enough to give me a buzz, but not enough to make me lose control of my actions.

We're in the shop when we hear unfamiliar voices outside. Giriko and I look out the shop door to see three kids walk into the village. A girl with extremely dirty hair pulled into pig-tails is in the lead; her green eyes surveying everything with a wary interest. A boy with white hair and crimson eyes trudges beside her. His eyes are fixed on the ground, but he continually looks back over his shoulder to check on the third member of their group. The third is a boy, I think, with light mauve hair and a scared look in his eyes. I focus on them extremely hard and their souls become visible to me. _The girl is a meister; she's strong but she often doubts herself and her abilities. The boy beside her is a weapon, hers I think; his form is a scythe and his soul is laid back and without a care. Their souls clash because of their personalities, yet if they can make it work they will be stronger than almost anyone their age. The third has a peculiar soul. It's tainted by years of worry and hardship; it believes itself worthless and unneeded. The part about this soul that baffles me isn't any of this but that it is a meister and yet also a weapon. I just don't understand how that can be possible._ "The girl is a meister, the white-haired boy is a weapon, and the third is a peculiar mix of the two." I tell Giriko. His eyes meet mine with a look of amazement and confusion. I shrug as I speak, "For some reason even though I'm a weapon I've been gifted the ability to see the souls of others if I really try, but my information isn't as clear as a true meisters." _This was another thing that made me different during my years at DWMA. Most people avoided me because of it and called me a freak. However, this is also the reason Stein was interested in me and why he became one of my few friends. Man do I miss Stein, Spirit, and Kami. That girl's soul looks familiar...where do I know it from? Wait that's Maka! I thought I recognized that child from somewhere... She's Kami and Spirit's daughter._ I gasp out loud as I look at the girl only feet away from me. I back away from the door slowly._ If she sees me she'll recognize me. Her and Kami used to come spend nights with me when Spirit was being a jerk. _"Giriko...Promise me you won't kill them. Please Giriko." I plead. Maka is like a niece to me I would never forgive myself if I sent her to her death.

Giriko rests hiss forehead on mine and looks into my eyes. "Don't work, babe, everything's gonna be alright. Just stay here and it'll be alright." His voice is soft and full of care._ He may not look or act like it most of the time but he does have a soft side in him. _He walks over to the kids and starts leading the out of the village chatting with them. _I don't wan to betray his trust but I'm getting a bad feeling about this._ I spend the next fifteen minutes carving my boyfriends mark into a golem, but then I hear my brother's distinctive music blaring. _Oh crap what did Giriko get himself into._

I run in the direction the group headed only a little while ago, but as I get closer I can hear Giriko's chains clashing against another metal._ Oh no please no. This can't be happening please don't let Giriko be fighting my brother. _I reach the edge of the clearing just in time to see my brother slam his foot into Giriko's chest, sending the man I love flying into a tree. My brother stalks toward the brunette, his eyes fixated on him. I know this look... This is the look my brother always got in his eyes right before he killed a kishin. The only difference is that now he's looking at Giriko like that. A guillotine blade appears on his arm and he prepares to deal the death-blow. I don't hesitate as I let my chains slide out of my skin. I set them to chain speed seven and intercept my brother's strike. "Run, Giriko! Now!" I yell over the sound of my chains grinding against my brothers blade. I can feel Giriko get up and release his chains in preparation to fight by my side. "Don't be stupid! Get out of here! I can handle this just go!" I yell and shove my brother from me. I hear the brunette sigh and his heavy footfalls leaving me to follow Lady Arachne to Arachnophobia's hide-out. I look at my brother just in time to feel his hand connect with the side of my face.

***End of Jessica's dream/flashback***

I jerk away and immediately put my palm against the side of my face. My body is shaking and wet with sweat, and all my muscles are tense. When I went to sleep I'd been hoping to have a peaceful rest for once. _I guess I should have known... Those memories plague me every time I close my eyes. Why should this time be any different? I'm gonna take a shower; maybe that will help with the stress._ I get up and head into the bathroom connected to my room with hopes that the water will not only erase the sweat from my body, but also those memories from my mind.

* * *

Undertaker: Oh poor child. She needs someone to listen to her problems. Maybe you could help her out, Stein.

Stein: If she wants to talk I'll always be there for her, and she knows it. Any way where's SairentouOtcha?

Me: *runs panting into the room* Sorry... I had to outrun Hidan and Giriko. Man can they be ever so annoying. *sigh* Sorry if this chapter was confusing but I always find that dreams bounce around a lot so I tried to make it as realistic as possible. All those scenes in her dreams actually happened in her three and a half years missing. They're most of the missing pieces from what she told Shinigami-sama. The chapter title means Truth. I know it's boring to read a bunch of flashbacks, and the chapters are really long but please stick with me ok. It will get better hopefully. *looks at Undertaker and Stein and groans* I should never have introduced you two. Cause if I hadn't I wouldn't have to put up with this little bromance of yours. It's bad enough to have to have one of you staring at me like I'm an experiment waiting to happen it's a living hell when both of you do it at the same time.

Undertaker: Heehee. She's such a scaredy-cat when it comes to our experiments. Heehee.

Stein: True. Absolutely true. *walks out of the room with undertaker trailing behind*

Me: I'm not scared of all of their experiments...only the ones that involve me. Anyway I want to give special thanks to abbie pain for favoriteing the story and sakuraorihimeetc for commenting. This really helped me when it can to getting the want to write this chapter. Comments that give me any type of feedback help because it helps me make the time to type all this up. With school starting again soon the updates will have more time between them cause of HW and my job. The next chapter will be Stein's battle royal, or at least the beginning of it. Again Gomen'sai (I'm sorry) for the chapters being so long. I know that some of you readers aren't big fans of long chapters. Also I believe I kept it in the T range but if you disagree please let me know.


	5. Chapter 4

**Taibō no saikai.**

A shrill alarm fills the two conjoined rooms as the clock strikes six-thirty. My combat boot encased foot slams into the door separating them flinging it open and into the wall. My normal outfit minus my I-pod already donned, I stumble into the bedroom towel-drying my hair. I lazily drop the sopping towel on my bed and check my I-pod to find it ninety-percent charged. It's six-thirty. That mean Stein's experiment will be beginning shortly. Knowing that mad scientist he'll over complicate the damn explanation and take twice as long as a sane person would need. I guess I should show up late then. That and my I-pod could use a bit more charging... I don't want it to die on me. The screeching alarm goes silent as I slam my fist on the alarm-clock. I flop on my bed. "Fucking alarm was pissing me off… Damn it!" I yell leaping off the bed at record speed. I grab the dripping cloth on top of my bed and toss it into the shower. "Ugh, I hate it when I do that. You know what I'm not even gonna bother with the wet sheets. I mean they'll dry in a few hours." I grab a crime novel off my bookshelf in the corner of my room and sit on the floor with my back against my bed.

Hour and a half later.

The door to my bedroom slams open and I hear my brother's voice screaming at me, "What are you still doing here! You're supposed to be helping Professor Stein with his lesson, and it started an hour ago!" My gaze calmly travels from the last page of my book to the blonde man fuming in the doorway. Snapping the book shut I stand up and stretch my stiff muscles.

I fling the book at my twin's face and hit my target. "Oh just shut the fuck up, you dumb ass!" I growl. Justin yelps and cringes away from my flaring temper. "Well I guess that since it's eight I should probably get going. Stein will be finishing his spiel right around when I get to the location..." I snatch my I-pod off the charger and smack my brother upside the head. "You seriously need to chill and enjoy life. It's too short to keep worrying about every little detail." I jog out the door and onto the back alleys of Death City. I turn on an instrumental track of Shut Up by Simple Plan and begin to sing the parody my old band thought up before I joined them. They named it Speak Out and dedicated it to me. My voice rings out through the alleys as I weave my way through them heading to the forest outside of town.

"What's up Jess?  
How is it goin'?  
You're the outsider.  
You never take first.  
You're pushed around,  
By those you call friends.  
You need to stand up  
And defend yourself.  
You always seem to fall  
Right on your face,  
But we'll be here for you.

"You don't understand;  
We love you so.  
Just go ahead.  
Now speak out, speak out, speak out,  
We want to hear you.  
Come in, come in, come in,  
We want to know you.  
Join us, join us, join us,  
We need your talent.  
You're truly amazing.  
Don't let them drag you under.

"What's up Jess?  
You're always so scared.  
You need to get brave,  
And start taking first.  
You shine like a star,  
And I see, and she sees, and they see, and we see,  
Yet you don't.  
You always seem to see your own problems  
And let them drag you under.

"You don't understand;  
We love you so.  
Just go ahead.  
Now speak out, speak out, speak out,  
We want to hear you.  
Come in, come in, come in,  
We want to know you.  
Join us, join us, join us,  
We need your talent.  
You're truly amazing.  
Don't let them drag you under.

Speak out, speak out, speak out,  
Don't let them drag you under.  
Speak out, speak out, speak out,  
What's said can't drag you under."

I pause, humming to the music, coming to edge of the forest. My chains come out of my feet, and I the chains to send me forward. It's a little trick I learned from Giriko, and I use it quite often. Using my chains is less exhausting than running traditionally. Also you don't run out of breath as easily which is good when I'm trying to sing. I begin to sing again at the appropriate moment not wanting to ruin the song or my mood.

"Don't let their words define you,  
Yet don't stray from your personality.  
Don't just follow your twin.  
Become your own person,  
Or you won't gain respect.

"Now speak out, speak out, speak out,  
We want to hear you.  
Come in, come in, come in,  
We want to know you.  
Join us, join us, join us,  
We need your talent.  
You're truly amazing.  
Don't let them drag you under.

"Drag you under.  
Can't drag you under.  
Drag you under.  
Can't drag you –  
Speak out, speak out, speak out!"

I finish the song by doing a front flip and landing on my feet, my chains retracted. I'm almost there. It will only take another eight-or-so minutes for me to reach the area I was told Stein's experiment would be held in. I need to move carefully now cause I want to surprise them. I begin to stalk through the undergrowth toward my prey. As I approach the clearing I can hear Stein's voice. You've got to be kidding me! He's still not done with his fucking explanation?! Well looks like I'm just going to need to interrupt it. A vicious smile graces my lips as I climb a tree at the edge of the clearing, until I'm on a branch which is about twelve feet off the ground. If I'm gonna beat the mad scientist and that womanizing bastard I'm gonna need every advantage I can get.

"As I was saying, before I got side tracked, we will be conducting this tourney as if you were separated from your partner. In other words - " Stein is cut off by the revving of my chains as I front flip toward him. My strike is blocked by Stein wielding Spirit in his scythe form. My body is kept aloft by the power generated as my chain, on the underside of my leg, grinding against the deathscythe's snath. I stop the rotation of the chain, allowing me to fall backwards onto my hands. I execute a movement similar to the ending of a back handspring and land crouching.

Emerald eyes meet sapphire. Our brutal and blood thirsty smiles mirror each other. His irises contract as he growls at me, "Long time no see, Jess..."

* * *

Me: Cliff Hanger! I know you guys probably hate me for doing this, but personally I love cliff hangers. They make me want to keep reading. *evil laughter* Also, I made the chapter longer for you so be happy.

Stein: And people call me sadistic... Obviously they haven't met you, or they would consider me an angel.

Me: Oh right like you actually have room to speak. If it weren't for you I would still be completely - *gets a glare from Stein* - Ok, mostly sane.

Undertaker: Actually It wasn't just Stein that caused you to lose your sanity, Deary. Giriko, Hidan, and I all pitched in, and helped him make you who you are today. Heehee.

Me: Point taken but still. Anywho! For those of you who don't know a snath is the part of the scythe the user holds. Also this chapter title means Long-Awaited Reunion. The question which remains to be answered is whether or not Stein and Spirit will accept Jessica after her absence. Next chapter will probably be written in two different points of view. If possible review and tell me how I'm doing. It really helps my writing improve so I would definitely appreciate it, and if you notice any errors please inform me so that I can correct them. Arigatō (Thank you) *bows to reader* Hope to see you at the next chapter. *smiles warmly and walks away with the two silver haired men*


	6. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Authors Note**

Hey... Well as it had been previously said I'm redoing this whole story which includes the title. This fiction will most likely be taken down around the time I upload the first chapter for the new story. For those of you who made it this far some of it will be review over what was already said in this story but I just can't stand how I wrote this one and hope my newer version will be better.

The new version is gonna be titled Seikatsu - Sore Wa Mikake Hodo Tan Jude Wa Nai. Thanks for reading this fic and I hope to see you at the remake! ^~^


End file.
